


Halo

by Wolfsmilch



Series: You're My Best Friend [3]
Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Giant Spiders, Interspecies Relationship(s), Other, Sleeptalking, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsmilch/pseuds/Wolfsmilch
Summary: Bring your chainsYour lips of tragedyAnd fall into my arms





	Halo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lothiriel84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Strangelove](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656719) by [Lothiriel84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84). 



 

David was quiet during the whole drive to Site B. They had left early, meaning that they would arrive around midday, but he would stay the night, as no driver was ready to wait for hours while David was in there with the monster, and forcing someone to make two trips in one day was, as Hob put it, bloody ridiculous.

So he had brought supplies, enough food for Patrick for a week, and for him enough for a nice dinner and breakfast, plus a blanket he had found cleaning an old storage room.

These visits had already turned into a weekly highlight, and despite a nagging nervousness concerning their activity last time, he had been excited all week. Not that he regretted it, it had been interesting and fun, but he was unsure how to behave now, and how Patrick would react to him now.

Well, there was no way around it, his only option was to go and simply find out, he thought as the vehicle stopped in front of the almost abandoned building. He thanked the driver, who simply grunted in response, and went through the airlock.

Inside, he quickly pulled off his helmet and suit. “Patrick! I’m here!”

He waited, looking around the large loading bay, which seemed suspiciously cleaner than the first time he’d been here. Having learned from last week, he scanned the ceiling for signs of his friend, but was disappointed. 

“Patrick? Where are you?” He crossed the room when the realisation made him giggle. He was hiding from him again, he was sure of it. “Come out, we can play later!”

David turned the corner to go up to the second floor when he saw the big, dark bulk of Patrick’s body lying at the foot of the stairs.

“There you are!” He took a few steps forward, sure that the spider must have heard him, but received no reaction. “P-Patrick? Come on, this isn’t funny.” The nervous laughter tried desperately to cling to his voice, but the growing fear inside him swallowed it like a black hole.

Was he …? No, he couldn’t be. Patrick was too … young? David realised he didn’t actually know how old he was and how old his species could get, but he for sure didn’t sound like he would be gone soon. Oh Shareholders, what if their little tryst last time only happened because Patrick knew he was going to die?

He couldn’t leave him, not when he had finally found somebody that liked him, who wanted to be his friend, without judging him on his past. And now he was gone. Why did the universe take everything from him? Couldn’t he have at least gotten a little more time with him?

He staggered towards the unmoving body, reaching out to check up on him, but before his hand could touch Patrick’s skin, it stopped, unsure where to check, how to find a pulse. David started to panic, until the only thought left in his mind was to throw himself on the giant body and cry.

“I-I,” a quiet wheezing sound left the body below him, causing a startled David to jump back. “I can’t... can’t b-breathe... in here.”

“I thought I’d lost you,” David whimpered, tears of relief rolling over his cheeks, as he petted his leg with quick, desperate strokes.

The spider struggled to stand up. “I’ve stayed here too long… there’s not enough oxygen.”

“The atmosphere on the base is modelled after the Earth atmosphere, it contains 20 % oxygen,” David explained, the words quickly tumbling out of his mouth.

“Well,” he coughed, “that’s not enough for me. At least, if I have to stay here. My home world had about 30 %, I can stay at lower percentages but only for so long.”

“Wait! I could maybe manipulate the oxygen generator to make more! Yes, this could work. I should be able to do it from the control room up there.” David had already started running towards the stairs, when Patrick called his name. He turned and saw the spider coming after him, every strenuous step slow and laboured.

“Do you think you can make it? You can wait here, I’ll hurry!”

“No, I want to come with you.”

David smiled, and together they climbed up the stairs, torn between the urge to run ahead and fix the problem as quickly as possible, and to stay and physically, if uselessly, support his much larger friend. When they reached the control room, David wasted no time, typing furiously on the terminal.

“Oh no, it’s not strong enough to produce enough for the whole building, but if I cut off the top five floors I should be able to increase the amount of oxygen on the rest of the base.”

“Do it, I can’t fit in the elevator anyway,” Patrick joked, his laugh interrupted by a breathless wheezing.

David opened the security controls and shut the airtight doors on the top floors, before switching off their ventilation system. Now he could simply change the atmosphere settings to 30 % oxygen on the lower levels, and in a few hours it would be back to normal for Patrick.

“Alright, done. It will take a while to build up the atmosphere though, so you should rest until then.”

“Yes, that sounds good to me. I’m just going to lie down, ugh, right here. Can you tell me a story while we wait?”

 

* * *

 

It was dark. Not the absolute darkness of his old prison cell, but the soft twilight of a just approaching Martian sunset. He could feel that he was still cuddled up to Patrick, his whole body wrapped around one of his legs, and he felt a steady tickling along his side, which he quickly made out to be a certain spider softly rubbing the skin freed by his ridden up shirt.

Well, at least this sensation and the leg that was clamped between his thighs explained the dream he had just had.

He opened his eyes and saw that they were no longer in the control room, but in Patrick’s new bedroom. Had he slept all afternoon?

“Hello there, sleepyhead! Did you have sweet dreams?”

He blushed. “Oh, did I fall asleep? How do you feel?”

“So good! I feel so awake and … so ecstatic almost,” Patrick roared, his contagious laugh spreading to David. “Thank you so much! You saved my life!”

“Oh, that’s just… anyone would have,” he stammered, before he was swept up in a hug that made talking unnecessary.

The spider put him gently back on the floor, and looked at him with something that was almost a smirk. “You also talked while you were asleep.”

“Oh, ha-ha yes, I do that sometimes. Did I… uhm, what did I say?”

 

 


End file.
